Matchmaker made
by stocky-parker-dog
Summary: Launa's back! Only this time, all her couples are already made, so who does she turn to instead? Mina and Jaiden of course. What does she do to get these two stubborn lovers together? Read and find out. This is a sequel to 'matchmaker madness'. Please read that first. OCxOC. I do NOT own the characters. ONLY my OCs. Read, Enjoy and Review please.


**As you guys have requested, maycontestdrew and I have gotten together to make a sequel to ****_'matchmaking madness'_****. If you haven't read that, please do so before reading this. It is all about Launa matchmaking me and Jaiden (seeing as Mina is me in character form and all). Now I have never done a story purely based off romance between Me and Jaiden before, so it's a little different to anything I've previously done. Note that I don NOT own any of the characters in this EXCEPT for Mina and Jaiden. Launa belongs to maycontestdrew. So if you read the first one, you'll know both Mina and Launa's desciptions, but I will put them both up again and add Jaiden's one as well just for good measures.**

**Maycontestdrew's OC (Launa): Launa has long, light brown hair which reaches her belly and is usually tied up in a pony-tail. She has White skin which is only slightly tanned. She is slim, but has muscles in her arms. The muscles are NOT bulky. She has a lean figure, but can be strong. Her eyes are crystal blue and her face consists of no freckles. She is also quite short for her age.**

**Mina (my OC, but she's a character version of me): Mina is short for her age. She has green eyes that turn darker whenever she's angry and slightly lighter when she's really happy. Her hair is golden blonde and curly at the very ends. It is cut to chin length with a side fringe on the left. Her weight is average for her height (meaning she's not fat, but not incredibly skinny either). She has pale skin and rosy cheeks. She normally wears high heeled black boots to make her taller. She always wears a black jacket, no matter how hot it is because of scars all over her back and upper arms from a fire when she was young.**

**Jaiden (my OC): Jaiden is a head taller than Mina (if you measure when she isn't in heels). He has pale blue eyes and messy dark brown hair with a fringe that almost falls into his eyes. He is pale skinned and is very skinny despite how much he eats. He is usually seen wearing blue jeans and white volleys. He either wears a red and white t-shirt or a black t-shirt. He wears a dark blue hooded jumped over the top. He always has a friendship band on his wrist that Mina made for him, and a lot of people like to use that to tease him about his affection for Mina (to which he blushes and shakes his head).**

**The ages are;**

**Mina: 17**

**Jaiden: 17**

**Launa: 16**

**Drew: 18**

**May: 18**

**Dawn: 18**

**Harley: 25**

* * *

Mina's POV

"Mina, come with me, please," Launa said. It had been a lazy day at the mansion that Launa and I were helping to fix for May and Drew. She got up and started to walk downstairs. I followed her.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Oh you know," she replied, "a little gathering."

"Gathering huh?" I questioned, "What for? Who else will be there?"

"Oh you know, the couples we made and us," she said, "And I mean, you haven't even told Jaiden about our success." At the mention of Jaiden's name, my eyes widened. Despite having threatened to match make Jaiden and I, she'd done nothing. It had been a chaotic past few days and truthfully, I hadn't even seen him since matching the couple together.

"Yes!" I exclaimed suddenly, "I have to tell him." I grabbed Launa's arm and dragged her out the front.

"Wait," I said, "I don't know where I'm going. You lead." I pushed her instead.

"Right, because I totally know where I'm going," she said sarcastically. She hoped into the car she crashed on the way here. May and Drew came out.

"You guys going?" May asked. I nodded.

"I have to find Jaiden," I said.

"Oh, is he your boyfriend?" May teased. I blushed and shook my head rapidly. Launa beeped the horn on the car.

"Hope in guys," she said, "I'm driving!"

"Do you know how to drive?" Drew asked.

"Of course I do," Launa snorted, "I drove the car here."

"You crashed it," Drew pointed out.

"Whatever, just get in," Launa said. I nervously bounced from one foot to the other.

"I don't really want to go driving with you again," I said honestly. No, not after the last experience.

"If you don't get in," she started, "I'll prank call Jaiden, saying it's you, and confess EVERYTHING!" My eyes widened. I'd learnt by now that if Launa makes a threat, she means a threat.

"I'm getting in," I said, scrambling into the passenger seat.

"That's what I thought," she said, "and the best part is you didn't even deny it." I didn't? Oh gosh. And Launa didn't even know Jaiden's number either. Stupid Mina, I mentally told myself.

"What I mean to say was-AHHHHHHH!" I screamed, cutting myself off and Launa pressed her foot down on the accelerator. I paled as I realized she was on the wrong side of the road.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" I screamed, curling myself into a ball, "MAY! DREW! HELP ME! Wait, where are they?" I looked over the back seat to see that they weren't there.

"They aren't needed for this gathering," she said, winking at me. I screamed as a car crashed into ours.

"DUDE!" Launa yelled, "Do these people even know how to drive!?"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" I asked. Launa ignored me.

"Hey," she said, "look, it's the police. I bet he's gonna tell off all those terrible drivers!" The police officer shouted something.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M OVERSPEEDING?" She yelled, "WAIT, wrong side of the-" She cut herself of as the car stopped in the middle of the road.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" I yelled, "I WANT TO GET OUT." I tried the door handle, but it was locked. Of course it was locked.

"LET ME OUTTA HERE!" I shouted, starting to scream as loudly as I could.

"Now don't do that," Launa said, "They'll think I'm kidnapping you." Pretty close to, I thought.

"GET ME OUT!" I continued to scream, "WHERE'S JAIDEN! HE'D LEM ME OUT OF THE CAR! GET ME **OUT** OF HERE!" I saw the police officer walking over to us.

"Hey, I know that guy," Launa said, "he was the guy who…Meh, I don't remember. I just KNOW that I know him! I feel it in my blood. Look, he's even waving and-wait. Is that a breathalyser in his hand? DOES HE SERIOUSLY THINK I'M DRUNK!? Oh that's the last straw mate."

"Oh police officer," I said, as he came to Launa's window. Launa opened the window.

"Is she drunk?" he asked plainly."

"No, she's not drunk," I said, "she's just…out of practise."

"Licence please," he said.

"Licence," I repeated. Neither of us had a licence. I looked around for anything that I could use to buy us enough time to run for it. I spotted a fake licence on the floor. I picked it up. Who was Simone Laidlaw? And why did we have a fake licence for her. Oh well, it would work.

"Here it is," I said, giving it to him, hoping that he wouldn't be able to recognise the difference through the blurry photo.

"I'm putting this on your record," he said, writing down a few things. Good thing it was fake or Launa would never have a chance of getting a real licence.

"Now you," he said, pointing to me, "I think you'd better drive for your friend before she gets into any more trouble."

"Why didn't I think of that before?" I mumbled, "Launa, move."

"Hey, hey, police dude, recognise me?" Launa asked, ignoring me. Why did I even bother?

"Oh by the way, I'm a little lost," she added, "Where are we? Mina, Which way is it to Jaiden's house?"

"Um…Head East," I said, "how do you know this guy?"

"I dunno," she said, "Hey police dude, how do I know you?"

"I don't think I know you," he said gruffly. Now could we please go?

"Please Launa, just let me drive," I said, "I really don't want to die. You said you were taking me to a gathering and I have to tell Jaiden that I got the couples together. I just can't die."

"Well, we're really close to his house and-" She stopped talking as a weird sound came from the car.

"And walking is exercise," she said, "and I love exercise."

"Yeah, let's just walk from here," I said. I moved around and kicked the door down. I quickly jumped out before Launa could change her mind.

"I'M FREE!" I yelled.

"Now lead the way to your true love," Launa said.

"Ok he's-WAIT! WHAT!? No! Jaiden and I aren't like that," I exclaimed, blushing just a little.

"I refuse to believe that," Launa snorted, "Now, LEAD THE WAY!" I started to walk in the direction of Jaiden's house, startled by her volume.

* * *

No-one's POV

"It's true though," Mina protested, "Jaiden and I are-ouch." She cut herself off as she ran straight into a tree. She fell down, unconscious.

"Ah, this makes things easier," Launa said, grinning. She looked around and spotted Jaiden, heading out of his house which was a few meters away.

"JAIDEN!" She yelled, "QUICK! QUICK! IT'S URGENT!"

"What?" he asked, running over, "What's wrong? Her, aren't you Launa? Mina's friend?"

"Yeah," Launa said, with a cheeky grin, "and aren't you Jaiden, her true love?"

"What?" Jaiden said blushing, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do know," Launa snorted, giving him a look. Jaiden blushed a little more.

"Anyway," he said, clearing his throat, "What's the emergency you were calling me over for?"

"Well, Mina here is unconscious," she started, gesturing to Mina on the ground, "And not breathing. And I can't do CPR, because I…uh…Have and infection! And I don't want to spread the disease. So you need to give her the breaths." Launa faked a cough for emphasis. Jaiden nodded, apparently believing her.

"Ok…Wait what? Breaths? You mean I have to…" He trailed off, blushing.

"Yes, yes," Launa said, brushing it off, "I don't care if you haven't done it before, YOU HAVE TO DO IT NOW! It's like kissing ok?" Jaiden blushed even further.

"Not really, but then again she actually is breathing," Launa muttered in the middle of a cough.

"HURRY UP!" She yelled as Jaiden did nothing. He yelped at her volume and quickly bent down towards Mina. He frowned when he came close to her face.

"I can feel her breathing," Jaiden protested, "Doesn't that mean she's ok?"

"Well, who's the first aid expert here?" Launa demanded, putting her hands on her hips, "Do you want to risk her dying? Huh? HUH?"

"…no," he said slowly, "Who is the first aid expert? Wait! SHE'S GOING TO DIE!" He bent down and quickly pushed his lips over Mina's, giving her a puff of air, that she really didn't need. Her eyes fluttered open. At seeing Jaiden's face right in front of her and feeling his lips on hers, she pushed him off.

"AHHH!" She squealed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

* * *

Mina's POV

What on earth did Jaiden think he was doing? I frowned. Actually, when did he get here?

Launa hit me over the back of the head with her hand.

"Relish the moment missy," she said, "You know you enjoyed it." I blushed.

"Besides, he was only trying to save himself from me," she continued, "Like seriously, I would have murdered him if he didn't. Now, tell him the AWESOME NEWS!"

"Huh?" I said, "Oh Yeah!" I turned to where I'd pushed Jaiden. Why was he still on the ground?

"Jaiden, guess what?" I asked, not waiting for a reply, I continued, "Launa and I got May and Drew together, Dawn and Paul together, AND Misty and Ash together."

"That's great Mina," Jaiden said, frowning slightly, "You didn't mess too much did you?"

"Of course not," I said, pulling my most innocent smile. He just raised his eyebrows at me. Mew, he knew me too well sometimes. Launa coughed.

"We didn't do anything cheeky," She said, "Of course we didn't. Now would you two love-birds like some alone time? YES YOU DO!" What! She didn't even wait for a reply! And wait? What did she mean by that?

"WE'RE NOT LOVE BIRDS!" I protested.

"YEAH, WHAT SHE SAID!" Jaiden yelled.

"Don't you dare leave me Launa," I growled, seeing her eyes dart to the side like she was about to run, "That's just mean. You said you were taking me to a gathering with Drew, May, Misty, Ash, Dawn and Paul. They're probably planning their weddings and I want to help! I want to be a bridesmaid and they can't ask me if I'm not there!"

"Right," launa said, throwing me a look, "We need to get you a bridesmaid dress!" She pointed to Jaiden.

"And you are coming with us!" she said.

"YAY!" I exclaimed, "Bridesmaid dress! I'm going to be a bridesmaid! Something with sleeves to cover my scars would be nice and-wait…He's not a girl." I pointed to Jaiden.

"Why does he have to come?" I whined.

"Yeah, why _do_ I have to come?" Jaiden agreed.

"So…Well, you see, I've got no girly taste," She said, "I'm a tomboy. So if I see a dress, I would faint. HE is coming because we need someone to judge whether you look good in a dress." She grinned and I frowned. I think that was just a little exaggerated.

"I'm usually a tomboy too," I pointed out, "But weddings are so cute and I want a bridesmaid dress so I can be in their wedding. Hey, why does Jaiden have to judge? Can't you? It would be weird modelling for him."

"Excuse me, I'm still here you know?" Jaiden said.

"Hush," I hissed. He frowned at me.

"Well trust me," Launa said, "If I see a dress, I feel like puking. And I wouldn't want you taking that the wrong way." I still thought her story was a little too exaggerated. I just couldn't think why she wanted Jaiden to come so much. Did she…Maybe…Have a…Crush on him? I bit my lip, that thought not sitting quite right.

"Ok," I said, "Then let's go. Can we get someone else to come though? No offense to you Jaiden, BUT I CAN'T MODEL FOR HIM!" I just didn't want him to come anymore at all. No, who was I kidding? Launa surely didn't have a crush on him. Jaiden was _my_ best friend and she hardly knew him. Sure he was cute. I mean with his dark brown hair only just covering his piercing pale blue eyes and-WAIT! Where was this coming from? Did I just call Jaiden cute?

"Well, you're going to have to," Launa said.

"Aww, fine," I grumbled, "Are you leading the way there or not?"

"Sure," she said brightly, "Shall I drive or shall we walk?"

"WALK," I said, "I am NOT getting into that car with you and neither is Jaiden."

"I don't think it would be that bad," Jaiden said.

"Don't say that," I growled, "We'll both walk." I grabbed te front of his shirt, dragging him away from the car before he could protest.

"Wait," I said, "Where am I going again?"

"Shows how much you care," Launa said, "This way." She walked ahead of us towards a building I had only just spotted. I followed happily.

"I do care," I said, "I care for the safety of both Jaiden and myself. See? By not getting in the car we're protecting our own lives and-WOAH! That's a huge building. What's in it?" I looked up amazed before following Launa inside.

"My point exactly," she said smugly, "and what's inside? Many, many boutiques." I watched her eyes dart to the sports section and I could tell she was tempted to run there. I grabbed her shirt and dragged both her and Jaiden towards the bridesmaid dresses.

"Where is the perfect one?" I asked, "What do you guys think?"

"I think you should let me go," Jaiden said.

"I think you should let ME go," Launa said. I realized I was still holding both of them.

"Oops," I said, dropping them. Jaiden let out a relieved breath.

"How about this one?" Launa said, pointing strapless, peach dress that would only go down to my knees. I pulled a face.

"I said something with sleeves to cover my scars. Strapless doesn't cover my scars," I pointed out.

"They aren't that bad," Jaiden said. I shot him a look. Seriously. He had seen how bad they were.

"They are bad," I protested, "and you KNOW it." Jaiden held his hands up in surrender.

"Ok, Ok, calm down you two," Launa said, "I was thinking that you could wear a coat over it."

"Well, I guess that wouldn't be too bad," I said, "Do you think peach goes with blonde hair and green eyes?"

"Stop freaking out about this," Jaiden said.

"BUT IT"S MAY AND DREW'S, MISTY AND ASH'S, AND DAWN AND PAUL'S TRIPLE WEDDING! Everything has to be perfect," I said.

"Well sure," Launa said, interrupting us, "It goes with brown hair and blue eyes. Now, get in the changing room and try it on."

"Huh? But my hair is blonde not-" I cut myself off as Launa shoved me into the dressing room.

"Uh…You forgot to give me the dress," I said.

"Here," Jaiden said. He dress was thrown over and I assumed it was Jaiden who gave it to me. I shook it out, looking over it before changing into it. I felt weird. I wasn't used to wearing a dress, much less one that only went to my knees. Neither was I very comfortable about the strapless sweetheart neckline. I'd never gone without my jacket on. I stared at my scarred, pale pink skin and sighed. I needed a jacket. The dress was nice and all. The silky fabric layers were soft and cool against my skin. The bodice was tighter and the skirt flowed. It was actually comfortable and I loved the pale peach ribbon around the middle. It felt nice. I just didn't know if this was my style.

"I'm changed," I called eventually.

"Well, then come out," Jaiden said.

"But I don't have a jacket on or anything," I said, self-consciously rubbing my hands along my skin.

"Just come out," Jaiden said, "Your scars aren't that bad." I looked over them in the mirror again. I'm pretty sure they were bad. Shiny, pink, scarred skin. Pale whitish lines at the places it was really bad. How could Jaiden say they weren't so bad? They were so ugly. And I hated them.

"Just give me a jacket first," I snapped, not wanting to see them anymore. It was quiet for a moment.

"Do I have to?" Jaiden whined, "I don't-HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING! DON'T JUST DESERT ME!"

"What's going on?" I asked, even though I had a pretty good idea.

"Please come out," Jaiden begged, "Launa just ran away and I'm standing here awkwardly in the bridesmaid section waiting for you." I sighed.

"Fine," I said. Just for Jaiden. Only because it was Jaiden. I opened the door, keeping my gaze on the ground. I heard Jaiden gasp.

"Well…Mina," He said.

"What?" I asked, internally panicking, "Is it my scars? I knew I shouldn't have come out. I'm going to kill Launa!"

"No, no, no," Jaiden said quickly, "It's not the scars at all! You look…Decent."

"Decent?" I questioned, looking up as he turned away from me, "Should I find a different dress? I want it to be perfect because-" I stopped, cutting myself off when I saw his flushed cheeks. Alarm bells went off in my head.

"What's wrong?" I asked, "Are you sick?"

"Um…It is perfect," he said, referring to the dress, "Don't worry about it." He turned even more.

"Are you sure?" I asked, puzzled at his strange behaviour, "We can go home if you want. You look sick. Your face is all red. I'll get Launa to do this with me another time."

"No, I'm fine," Jaiden protested, "It's just a little hot."

"The hotness is totally coming from you Mina," I vaguely heard Launa yell, "At least to Jaiden." I ignored her, pushing down the blush that threatened to rise.

"Well, I'm not hot," I said, answering Jaiden, "Maybe you're coming down with a fever. Come on, I'll get changed, we'll find Launa and go home ok?" I went in and quickly changed before coming out.

"I'll go pay for this," I said, "I'll be back. Why don't you see if you can find Launa?" I ran towards the counter.

"Um…No, I'll pay," he said, running in front of me.

"Huh? Why?" I asked, "You're weird. It's my dress. Go find Launa. NOW!"

"Yes, but…" He said, blushing, "I'm paying. There. Done. Said. You go find her. I don't want to be looking for someone who is capable of murdering someone out of craziness."

"You're really weird," I said, laughing, "Launa isn't that crazy, but if you say so. Just wait outside ok? I'll be quick. And maybe drink some water to cool down. Your face is still really red." I handed him the dress so he could pay and walked away.

"Launa!" I yelled, "Where are you?"

"I heard someone call me!" I heard her say. I looked in the direction of her voice to see her eating a drumstick.

"There you are," I exclaimed, walking over to her, "We have to go now. Jaiden looks sick. Come on." She didn't move and so I tugged at her arm.

"Sick?" She questioned, dropping the drumstick as I dragged her, "no, no, no, NO, NO, NO, NO! If he's sick now…Oh no, what am I going to do? I can't start the weddings with one of the grooms being sick. And then there's the other couples waiting…"

"That's why we have to go home," I whined, "He needs to rest and-Wait." Did she just say what I thought she did?

"Did you just say Jaiden's a groom?" I asked, stopping, "HE NEVER TOLD ME HE WAS GETTING MARRIED! JAIDEN!" I ignored to sinking feeling and focused on the rage. How dare he not tell me. I angrily stomped to where I knew he was, dragging Launa, not caring about the funny looks I was getting.

"No, no, no," Launa said quickly, "He's not a groom. I meant he was…uh…A ring bearer! Yeah, that's it."

"Oh ok then," I said, dropping her again as she rolled her eyes.

"Come on Jaiden!" I yelled, running to him, "Let's go. You too Launa. I'll need your help."

"Shut up and stop denying it," I said, "I know guys are proud and all, but seriously. If you're sick, you can't be Drew's ring bearer or best man or whatever else you're meant to be doing. So just go with it!" I grabbed Jaiden's hand, feeling his hot skin against mine and grabbed Launa's hand with the other, pulling them both out the mall and towards Jaiden's house.

"He's not sick Mina," Launa said, "I believe him."

"I don't," I said. I dropped Launa's hand and unlocked Jaiden's door with the spare key he once gave me. I pulled both of them inside and closed the door.

"Now Launa, I want you to get some cold water and a cloth," I instructed, "and Jaiden, you go to bed."

"I'm not sick Mina," he protested.

"I SAID JUST DO IT!" I yelled. Jaiden let out a yelp and scrambled down towards his room, shutting the door behind him. Launa put her hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump.

"Mina, we need to talk," she said.

"Well sure," I replied, "but do we have to talk now? Jaiden's sick and all."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Launa said, "He's not sick. I saw him. He was blushing."

"Why was he blushing?" I asked, confused, "He didn't have a reason to blush. HEY YOU WERE SPYING ON US!"

"Yes, I was eating outside. I had to keep watch," she said. I sighed. Great, now what do I do?

"Shall we go get him a tuxedo before he denies?" Launa asked.

"He'll deny anyway," I said, "he hates them. You can do that though. I'll stay back or I might cause more trouble."

"Ok," she said, "tell me his size." I thought for a moment, frowning. That was one of the few things I guess I didn't know.

"I don't know his size," I said, "just go a little below average because he's skinny and all. That should work. I'll stay here and keep him company."

"Well, you do what you have to do," she said, winkig and nudging me. I blushed slightly.

"Wait, what do you think would look good on him? Navy blue? Black? Grey? White?" she asked.

"I always like dark colours," I said, "Now go before Jaiden comes back. He'll only stay there for so long." I pushed her out the door and went to Jaiden's room. I knocked on the door.

"Jaiden!" I called, "Are you ok?" I got no response and so I opened the door. I gasped when I saw him. He was bright red, sweating and looking feverish.

"SEE!" I exclaimed, "I knew you were sick!"

* * *

No-one's POV

Launa ran through the shops.

"Now, dark colours," she mumbled to herself, "What would look better with peach? Navy blue or black?"

Mina ran down to the kitchen, filling a bowl with cold water.

"Idiot," Mina muttered to herself, "Of course he's sick." She grabbed a cloth and went back to him, putting the damp cloth on his head.

"Mina," Jaiden groaned.

"Shut up," she said a little harsher than she intended, "Don't talk. You'll make it worse."

Meanwhile Launa ran into a shop.

"I'll go with Navy blue," she said out loud, sifting through to find the right size.

"No Mina, "Jaiden protested, trying to push Mina's hand away.

"I said shut up," Mina growled, "You'll lose your voice or something."

"I'm being serious," Jaiden said, "Leave me alone or you'll get sick too."

"Just let me help ok!" Mina snapped. Jaiden jumped, not expecting her to come off like that.

"I feel useless ok?" Mina said, softening her tone a bit.

Launa spotted a matching navy blue coat.

"Perfect!" she exclaimed, "like groom, like bride." She giggled to herself as she took it from the rack.

"Mina will you just calm down already," Jaiden said, his face a lot less red, "I'll be fine."

"You know I can't be calm, so just let me help," Mina said, dipping the cloth in the cool water and putting it against his head again, "Besides, the cold cloth would feel nice wouldn't it?" Jaiden sighed as Mina continued to fuss over him.

"Yeah, I guess," He said, "just don't get sick yourself, because you know I suck at looking after sick people."

"Just don't kiss me and I should be ok," Mina joked. She blushed as she realized what she said.

"Ahh, I don't mean it like that…You know…that you would or anything…Not that it means that-"

"Just shut up Mina," Jaiden said, chuckling as he cut her off.

Launa walked out, a black bag in her hand.

"Hmm, There's a candy store!" She exclaimed. She went in and spotted Dawn.

"Dawn!" She yelled, getting the bluenette's attention, "Have you got the rings ready for Mina and Jaiden?"

"Yes!" she said, hugging Launa, "And I've also got the perfect cake!"

"AHH! You're the best Dawn!" Launa exclaimed, hugging her back, "Thank you!"

"B-bu-but," Mina started to protest.

"Just be quiet ok?" Jaiden said, "You're just digging yourself a deeper hole."

"Sorry," Mina said, continuing to tend to Jaiden.

"What's taking her so long?" Mina muttered, "I'll kill her if she just ran out on me."

"Now to get back to their house," Launa said. She sprinted all the way back to his house and smashed straight through the window, rather than opening the door.

"MINA. JAIDEN. MARRIAGE. NOW!" She ordered.

* * *

Mina's POV

"What?!" I squeaked, trying to stop myself from blushing.

"What?!" Jaiden exclaimed.

"Oh right," I said, "Drew and May's wedding. Is that today? OH GOSH! Jaiden's still sick!"

"Actually I'm better," he said. I turned to see that he did look a lot better. I was still amazed at how fast he recovered from illnesses.

"Good," I said, "Off to May and Drew's wedding then."

"Quickly," Launa said, "or we'll be late."

"Wait!" I exclaimed, "I have to get changed first! And Jaiden too. Did you get it?"

"Get what?" Jaiden asked, eyeing me.

"Um…I'm going to change now," I said, "Launa, you deal with him." I grabbed my dress and ran into the bathroom to change.

"So…Jaiden," I heard Launa say.

"What's this?" Jaiden asked. I assumed Launa gave him the tuxedo.

"JUST PUT IT ON!" I yelled, slipping the dress over my head quickly.

"But…But Launa's still in here," he said.

"NOT IN THERE YOU IDIOT!" I yelled, "YOU GO TO THE BATHROOM OR SOMETHING!" I checked myself over. I couldn't find the coat I was supposed to have.

"But you're in the bathroom," he protested.

"No I'm not," I said, walking out and pushing him in, "And don't even bother to protest." Launa sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness," she said, "there was no way I was letting him change in front of me."

"Can I ask you? Does this look weird to you? I can't find the jacket. Do my scars stand out?" I asked, turning to show her my scars, "I can't really see without a mirror. This would be the first time going out without a jacket on since I got them. Do you think I still look ok? I wouldn't want to wreck the wedding because of them." Stupid ugly scars.

"I think you look fine. And as long as Jai-oh never mind, you look fine," she said. I tilted my head curiously, wondering what she was going to say. I think it was something about Jaiden. I heard the door open.

"I hate this," he said. I turned. He did not look happy.

"You know you have to-wow," I said, cutting myself off as I got a good look at him, "Navy's a pretty good colour on you." Pretty good? Jaiden looked really handsome, even if he hated it, in the tux. I gulped. I couldn't be…I clenched my fists. Holy Mew, I think I was in love with my best friend. That could never be good. That was instant friend-zone. Launa coughed awkwardly.

"Now if you two are going to get mushy, please do it somewhere else," She said, "Please." I refused to blush at that.

"I wasn't saying anything mushy," I protested, "What are you talking about. Let's go!" I dragged Jaiden and Launa to the church as fast as I could, very self-conscious that my scars were showing.

"Huh?" I said, confused, "It's empty. Are we early?"

"Um…Sort of," Launa said, "Now I need you two to go backstage. You should meet Dawn"

"Ok," I said. I grabbed Jaiden's hand and started walking backstage. Launa followed and she ran ahead to where I assumed Dawn was.

"Dawn!" I yelled, spotting her, "What's going on? Launa said we had to some and see you."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Jaiden whispered.

"Oh hush Jaiden," I said, "What can go wrong? Drew and May are getting married."

"Oh so that was the e-Never mind!" Dawn squealed. I frowned. What was she going to say?

"Now you two," Launa said, "Sit down here. Since you're very special guests to the couple, you stay backstage UNTIL YOU ARE CALLED TO STAGE."

"Ok," I said.

"I have a really bad feeling about this," Jaiden said.

"What could go wrong Jaiden?" I asked, "Seriously. Stop being so paranoid." Launa ran out.

"Ok folks," I heard Launa yell, "we have our bride and groom prepared."

"Sounds like May and Drew are here. Do you think they'll come see us first?" I asked.

"Maybe, we'll see," he replied.

"I'm s excited," I squealed, "I'm a bridesmaid!"

"Shouldn't you be out in the wedding party then?" he questioned.

"Silly," I said, giggling, "Launa said we're very special guests." Jaiden just rolled his eyes.

"I wonder when they're coming," I whined, "They're taking ages. Do you think they could have started without us?"

"Could have," Jaiden said.

"OH NO!" I exclaimed, "I have to get out there." I ran to open the door, but found it wouldn't turn.

"It's locked," I said, "Launa locked us in here. LAUNA! OPEN THE DOOR OR I WILL-MMFF!" My mouth was covered by Jaiden's hand.

"Shut up Mina," he hissed, "They've probably started by now. You wouldn't want to wreck it." I wriggled around until Jaiden eventually let go. I heard something being announced by Launa, but I couldn't really hear it. Something about the bride and groom being a little jumpy and acting a little funny or something. I don't know. I heard the key rattled in the lock.

"Oh they're coming for us," I said, stepping back. The door opened and I saw Dawn.

"What? Dawn?" I questioned, "I was waiting for May and Drew."

"You're required on stage," Dawn said, giggling.

"This doesn't sound good," Jaiden said, "I don't trust that giggled.

"Stop being paranoid," I said, "I already told you that. May and Drew just need us on stage now. Oh, they probably realized we were missing and sent Dawn to get us!" I happily stated to follow Dawn out.

"Come on Jaiden," I said, seeing his hesitation. He rolled his eyes, but followed me.

"Welcome to the stage…JAIDEN AND MINA!" Launa yelled. The audience claped their hands. I waved to them.

"Yay!" I squealed.

"I don't think you're supposed to do that," Jaiden whispered.

"Hush," I said, "she just announced us. What else were we supposed to do?"

"Ah…Where is Drew and May?" Jaiden asked, looking around. I looked around as well, not spotting either of them.

"Probably getting ready," I said, "You know. May has to walk down the aisle and Drew's probably fighting pre-wedding jitters."

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Jaiden asked

"We're the distraction until they can start. Right Launa?" I said, looking to her.

"Yep," she whispered, "They're…Having a little argument. Drew hinted that May was fat after she tried on the dress." She cleared her throat.

"Now, for entertainment, you two will waltz for us," she said. I blushed slightly. Waltzing is known to be a very romantic dance.

"Um…Ok," I said meekly. Jaiden held out his hand, blushing as well. I felt my cheeks searing with heat as I placed my hand in his, his finders curling closed around it.

"You do know how to dance right?" I asked, putting my other hand on his shoulder.

"Of course I do silly," he snorted, his other hand gently resting on my waist, "I'm not as dumb as Ash, or as stupid as Paul who never learnt." A soft waltz stated to play and Jaiden lead me into the dance.

"Paul never learnt how to dance?" I questioned.

"Yeah," Jaiden replied, "said he didn't need to." I giggled a little. That sounded like a Paul thing to do.

"Ok, stop dancing," Launa said. We stopped, but he didn't let go of my hand. I slipped my hand from his shoulder, wondering exactly what Launa was up to. Launa grabbed my free hand and put it into Jaiden's other hand, both of my hands now being held by his.

"Now welcome to the stage…Harley!" She exclaimed.

"Shouldn't May and Drew be here by now?" I whispered.

"I think they should, I'm getting scared," Jaiden whispered back, "I think we should run. I am getting a really, _really_ bed feeling about this."

"Don't you dare," I hissed, ignoring the small sense of panic that threatened to rise, "You don't wanna ruin their wedding. What's the worst that could happen?" Harley entered and my eyes widened. He was wearing…a dress? He was. Oh my goodness. Why was he wearing a dress? A pink, frilly one at that.

"Hello, hello," he said cheerfully, blowing kisses out, seemingly ignoring the giggles that rippled through the crowd. From the corner of my eye I saw Launa face-palm.

"Harley, get to the point," she mumbled. Harley came up.

"Sure then sugar cookie," he said, turning to wink at me, "Because I'm not really a priest, how about we skip and get straight to the important part ok?"

"Huh?" I said.

"Still don't feel like running yet?" Jaiden whispered.

"No," I said, ignoring the panic that had risen, "Harley's just…Weird."

"Do you, Carmina, take Jaiden to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Harley asked.

"What?" I squeaked, "Ok Jaiden, seriously considering that running option now."

"Count of three?" he asked. I nodded.

"1," he whispered.

"2," I said, turning slightly.

"3!" Jaiden exclaimed. We both ran out towards the door as fast as we could, but Launa sprinted in front of us and blocked our exit. The audience came and pushed us back towards the stage.

"No. Escape. From. Your. Dream," she said slowly, "Smile couple."

"Oh darlings," Harley cooed, "Why so shy? Get back up here otherwise I will make Ariados web you here."

"Harley sure knows how to brighten the atmosphere, doesn't he?" Launa said sarcastically. I didn't say anything. Jaiden didn't either. What was Launa getting me into?

"You waited too long hon," Harley said, "Ariados, use spider web."

"Wha!" I exclaimed, as the spider web wrapped around me.

"HEY!" Jaiden yelled indignantly. We were both pulled up to where Harley was before he freed us.

"Now do you, Carmina, take Jaiden to be your lawfully wedded husband," Harley repeated. I opened my mouth to say something but Harley pushed a button on a little tape recording.

"Yes." My mouth dropped. How did he have a recording of my voice?

"That's not me!" I exclaimed, "I didn't say-mmff!" Harley held a hand over my mouth. Launa ran up beside Jaiden and I watched he whisper something into his ear. He visibly paled.

"Now Jaiden," Harley said, taking his hand away and turning to him, "do you take Carmina to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"…Y-y-y-yes," he stuttered, his face going red. My eyes widened. Why did he..?

"What are you-mmff." I was once again cut off by Harley clamping his hand over my mouth.

"Could we have the rings please?" Harley asked.

"Yes Harley," Launa said, handing him a little black box, "By the way…nice…outfit?" Was now really the time to compliment him on his strange dressing style?

"Thanks hon," Harley said. He opened the box and took out a plain silver ring, putting it in my hand. I stared at the silver band for a moment.

"I'm not doing it," I said bluntly. Harley grabbed my hand and forced me to put the ring on Jaiden's finger.

"Now repeat after me," he said, "with this ring, I wed you Jaiden." I opened my mouth to protest, by closed it again when I saw what Launa had in her hand. I guess I know why Jaiden did it now. Launa had a pocket knife with her. No wonder Jaiden looked really pale. I gulped. I couldn't believe I was doing this.

"With this ring I wed you Jaiden," I repeated, blushing slightly.

"Through sickness and health," Harley said.

"Through sickness and health," I copied.

"And promise to love you through all the days of our lives," Harley said.

"And promise to," I started, gulping again, "l-l-love you through all the days of our lives." Launa grinned.

"I absolutely love how you two are reluctantly doing this, but being honest at the same time," she whispered. I shot her a murderous look. Harley put the other ring in Jaiden's hand. He blushed and slipped it onto my finger. I gasped slightly as the cool silver made contact with my skin. I looked at it. It was actually a pretty ring. A simple silver ring with a diamond flanked by two smaller blue topaz gems.

"Now repeat after me," Harley said, "with this ring, I wed you Carmina."

"With this ring, I wed you Carmina," Jaiden repeated.

"Through sickness and health," Harley said.

"Through sickness and health," Jaiden said.

"And promise to love you through all the days of our lives," Harley almost sang.

"A-and p-promise to l-l-l-l-lo-love y-you through a-all the days of our l-lives," Jaiden stuttered, blushing furiously.

"Wait!" Harley exclaimed, "I forgot something. If any of you do so object, which you better not, do so now or forever hold your peace." I shot a pleading look at Launa. She rolled her eyes.

"Mina, I've got everything under control. You trust me right? I know this is what you want," She whispered.

"We're both only 17," I hissed back, "We aren't even legally old enough to get married!"

"I am the law," Launa said, "It'll be fine. It's not official, official. It's just…Official!"

"Huh? That doesn't even make any sense," I whispered.

"Ahem, well looks like there's no objections," Harley said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Go on lover boy, you can kiss her now." I blushed, looking up slightly to see Jaiden was the same.

"Um…" I said, grinning nervously.

"Forgot about this bit," Jaiden muttered.

"You've kissed before you know," Launa sang. Yeah, when I was unconscious and you forced him to, I thought.

"If you kiss, I'll sing Let It Go, right here, right now," she said.

"What if I don't want you to-mmff!" I was cut off as Jaiden leaned over and slowly kissed me, being followed by an 'aww' from the crowd.

"CAN'T ANYONE LET ME FINISH A SENTENE TODAY!" I yelled when he pulled away.

"And now our lovely couple will sign the marriage documents," Harley said.

"This is where I wish I had a fake signature," I said as I was dragged to the table by Harley.

"Now sit in his lap," Harley said, pushing Jaiden into the chair. He pushed me forwards. I stumbled, tripped and landed in Jaiden's lap.

"Great," Harley said, "now hold still while the photographer gets a photo," Harley said. A light flashed.

"Wha!" I exclaimed; surprised so much that I almost fell off. Jaiden put his arms around my waist, stopping me from falling off.

"T-thanks," I stuttered. I grabbed the pen and signed my name, wondering why and how I had been roped into this. I passed the pen l Jaiden and he did the same.

"I now present to you Jaiden and Carmina as newlywed husband and wife!" Harley cheered. The audience clapped as I stood up from Jaiden's lap. He stood up next to me.

"Now," Launa said, grinning as the audience made their way out, "I say…we leave these two with some ALONE time. Alone time with me of course!"

"And me!" Harley chirped.

"Harley," Launa said sternly, shooting him a look.

"Aww," Harley said, dejectedly walking away. Now it was just Launa, Jaiden and I alone in the empty church.

"LAUNA YOU IDIOT!" I shouted as loud as I could, "Look what you've gotten us into! I'M MARRIED and I'm not even old enough and what am I going to do? LAUNA! What am I supposed to do now!" It really sank in now. It wasn't just a joke. I was actually married…to my best friend that I had only just denying being in love with. Launa inhaled deeply.

"YOU. WILL. ENJOY. YOUR. MARRIED. LIFE. WITH. YOUR. TRUE. LOVE," She said slowly.

"But Launa. Don't you know the mess you've gotten me into?" I said, starting to pace, "I mean, seriously, you just forced me into marriage. And now what? You know weddings are supposed to have a reception and a honeymoon and I SAID I'M NOT EVEN OLD ENOUGH! I AM ILLEGALLY MARRIED! DOESN'T THAT MEAN **_ANYTHING_**?! I can't do this. I mean, now I'm supposed to move out and get a job and be a good wife. And so much other stuff and do you have any idea how stressful this is? I can't handle this and you know it." I tried to keep my breathing steady, trying to avoid hyperventilation.

"Well, someone's thinking _way_ too far ahead," Launa said, grinning like a Cheshire cat, "And you may not be able to handle this, but look on the bright side, you're not alone. You'd got your dearly loving hubby!" I looked at Jaiden, blushing.

"He's not my-oh wait. He actually is…LAUNA!" I yelled, getting more frustrated, "Seriously. Not only did you rope me in, but Jaiden as well. How are we-" I stopped to gesture between Jaiden and myself before continuing "-going to cope with being married? We never dated or anything. This guy became my husband before he was even my boyfriend. What if we fight all the time? What if he wanted to marry someone else? What if-AHHHHH! TOO MUCH STRESS! HOW DID I LET YOU FORCE ME INTO THIS!"

"Let me tell you something," Launa said, "when my friend is awaiting her Prince Charming for too long, I go full out and kidnap him. Now, in this situation, BOTH of you were being stubborn, so I had to force the true love-birds together!" I blushed.

"We're not love-birds," I muttered. She raised her eyebrows at me before turning to Jaiden.

"Now Jaiden, you're not saying much mate," She said, "What's on your mind? Tell us your HONEST thoughts."

"Just letting Mina rant," Jaiden said, shrugging, "There's no point interrupting her when she's like this."

"Like what?" I hissed, "Huh? What are you implying? Huh? Is there a problem with me or something?" I caught myself. Oh no. Where was this going.

"SEE LAUNA?" I yelled, trying not to let the tears that were threatening to spill show, "I knew this wouldn't work. See? It's already going downhill. Oh help me. Now we'll fight and we'll break up or divorce or whatever and then we won't even by friends anymore. NOT to mention-mmff." I was cut off, once again, as Jaiden put his hand over my mouth.

"See what I mean?" Jaiden questioned, "You're being over-dramatic ok? Just settle. You're stressing isn't helping." I sniffed and let out a muffled sob. Oh great, now I was crying.

"You tell her Jaiden!" Launa cheered. She went out the room.

"And I'm considered a drama queen," she muttered, coming back in with a stool and popcorn.

"Go on," she urged, sitting on the stool. I shrugged off Jaiden's hand and angrily wiped my tears with the back of my hand. I was pathetic. Crying like this.

"Ha, ha," Jaiden said sarcastically, "You really think I can be all cool and say it while you're sitting there on a stool with popcorn just watching us? Ha, ha, funny joke. Not gonna happen."

"Say what?" I asked.

"Um…nothing," Jaiden said, his eyes nervously darting between Launa and me.

"Jaiden," I said firmly.

"Ha, ha, no really, it's nothing," he said, laughing nervously.

"You got me all curious now," I said, "Please. It can't be that bad."

"No," Jaiden said. Launa got up, gasping loudly. She dropped the popcorn as her eyes widened.

"Wait! Jaiden, if I leave, you'll say it?" she asked. She ran up to him and started to shake him rather roughly by his shoulders.

"TELL ME YOU'LL SAY IT!" She yelled.

"Uh…Maybe," Jaiden said.

"Stop shaking him," I said, "he can't tell me anything if you keep doing that." I turned to Jaiden. What hadn't he told me?

"We promised when we were little that we'd always tell each other everything," I reminded him, "You have to tell me."

"…Sorry Mina," he said, sighing, "this has been my secret for a few years." He'd kept it from me that long.

"WHAT! How dare you not tell me!" I yelled, "You'd better tell me now or I will not forgive you."

"You. Better. Tell. Her," Launa said slowly, "I already know so…I will interrogate though. I know when someone is lying. And Mina, you'd better honestly tell me what he says. I need to know if he tells you the right thing." She turned around and shrugged.

"You know I don't see why you can't just say it in front of me. I mean, I already know. Anyway, have fun. I give you…45 seconds!" she said, walking out for good. The door slammed shut.

"WHY DOES LAUNA KNOW BUT NOT ME?!" I yelled. My eyes widened.

"Oh I see how it is," I continued, "Launa is your secret buddy isn't she? And you didn't want to tell me because I'm not good enough anymore." I pouted and my eyes started to tear up. I didn't want to lose Jaiden.

"Gosh! No, no!" He exclaimed, jumping forwards and patting my back, "Only a few seconds? Well, she…I…I don't know how she knows! She doesn't know what she's talking about! She…well, no-one could replace you Mina." I sniffed, once again wiping away my tears and looking at him.

"You promise?" I asked, as he nodded, "then TELL ME WHAT IT IS!"

"I…I…" he stuttered, going red.

"TEN MORE SECONDS!" Launa yelled.

"Oh please, please, PLEASE, PLEASE! JAIDEN," I begged, pulling my cutest look on him.

"I love you," he said quickly, turning away to hide his red cheeks. I froze, my mind stopping everything else. Had he said what I thought he did?

"….WHAT!?" I squeaked, the only thing my mouth was able to get out. Jaiden sighed heavily.

"I space L-O-V-E space Y-O-U," he said, spelling it out. He had!

"Really? You weren't kidding?" I questioned, gasping, "Oh my goodness I-" The doors opened again, cutting me off.

"COME ON!" I yelled, "NOW OF ALL TIMES!"

"Well hey," Launa said, "ever heard that 'love is an open door'? Want me to leave again?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed, "Worst timing ever!"

"B-b-but," Launa stuttered.

"I'd be uncomfortable to say it in front of you," I said, looking down at the ground for just a moment before looking back at her.

"But I'm your friend!" she exclaimed, pulling a hurt face.

"Of course you're my friend," I assured, "I just…you know…I mean…AH! JUST FORGET IT! JAIDEN I LOVE YOU TOO! There said it, happy?"

"Aww. Can you feel the love tonight," she sang. I blushed even more.

"LAUNA!" I squealed, "that's it. I'm outta here." I went to go towards the exit, feeling really embarrassed, but Launa grabbed my arm.

"No need to feel embarrassed," Launa said, grinning cheekily again, "I got you two married for a reason. Plus-" she grinned evilly "-If you go out there now, Harley will most likely, oh I dunno, interrogate you?"

"Not going out there," I said quickly. Jaiden shook his head, seemingly snapping out of something.

"Wait really?" he asked.

"No, I just said that cuz I felt like it," I said sarcastically, "Of course I meant it you idiot!" Jaiden grinned.

"Then I guess this marriage won't be so bad after all," he said triumphantly.

"HOLY MEW!" I exclaimed, "I am still illegally married. What am I supposed to do! Launa, you did arrange the rest of this, didn't you?" She rolled her eyes.

"Now who ever said it was a **_real_** marriage," she said, "and not just a match-making scheme?"

"Un…You did," I pointed out, "And we signed official documents and all and-"

"Mina calm down," Jaiden said, cutting me off, "it won't be that bad. We'll work something out, right Launa?" I saw him shooting a glare at her.

"Yes, yes, whatever you say, Jaiden," she said winking.

"See?" Jaiden said, turning back to me, "it won't be that bad."

"You aren't upset by this?" I questioned. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Mina, didn't you hear me before. I said I love you," he said, "maybe I would've liked to tell you in my own time, but this isn't against what I want. It just happened earlier, so don't worry about it."

"I guess so," I mumbled, "What about the wedding reception? And what about after that?"

"Well, I'm sure Launa will prepare something for the reception, seeing as she arranged this in the first place," he said, shooting another look at Launa.

"You, you bet I will," she said, winking. I slowly calmed myself down.

"Well then," I said, "I guess as long as you can look after me, it's all good."

"Huh?" He said, looking confused.

"I'm your wife now," I reminded him, "You gotta look after me."

"And you gotta kiss me," he said, grinning. I blushed and turned to Launa.

"Um…Launa? When is the reception?" I asked, avoiding looking at Jaiden.

"Some people are **_very_** eager," she teased, "When would you like it?"

"Um…I don't really care," I said.

"Just whenever," Jaiden said, "I don't really care either, just soon so we can get this over with."

"Yeah, what he said," I agreed. Jaiden walked over towards me, grinning for reasons I didn't know.

"I'll ask Harley," Launa said. She ran out. I watched the door. I felt his arms slip around my waist and Launa came back in.

"How about in two hours?" she asked.

"Um…sure, sounds good," I said, feeling my face heat up again.

"Mm, whatever you say Launa," Jaiden mumbled, "Nut what do we do until then?"

"Have some mushy time alone," she suggested, grinning, "Or…Harley may have a few suggestions."

"**_Don't_** ask Harley!" I squealed.

"Who knows what he'll come up with," Jaiden agreed.

"Aww, come on!" Launa exclaimed, "Would you rather _Paul_ decided?"

"I have no idea," I said, getting used to the feeling of Jaiden's arms around me, "Paul at least wouldn't make us do something outrageous." Jaiden affectionately placed his chin on the top of my head and I blushed again.

"Yeah, but you never know what Paul would come up with either," he said.

"Good point," I said, "can you please stop?" His arms uncurled and he stepped away. I felt my face going back to a healthy colour.

"Paul would suggest that you just off a cliff," Launa said, "Well, that's what he said when I told hi about this."

"HOLY MEW! I am not doing that on my wedding day! That would be…tragic," I said, exaggerating a fainting action. Unfortunately I felt myself slipping over. Jaiden's arm wrapped around me, stopping me from falling to the ground.

"Careful," he said.

"T-thanks Jaiden," I stuttered, blushing again. Couldn't I catch a break today? I stood up straight again.

"What no kiss?" Jaiden teased. I am sure the redness of my face at that moment could rival May's bandana. Launa coughed.

"I'm…er…" she said, turning around, "Now, you may kiss the bride!" I felt my cheeks going even hotter. I didn't know it was possible to blush that much.

"I already did," Jaiden said with a mischievous grin, "but ok." He leaned down and kissed me. One hand gently went to the back of my head and the other wrapped around my waist. I reached up, putting my hands lightly on his chest. Launa coughed awkwardly again.

"May I turn around again?" she asked. Jaiden broke the kiss, but didn't fully pull away.

"Aww, fine," he grumbled.

"Y-y-yeah," I stuttered, trying to focus my eyes again, "I g-guess s-s-so."

"You can just say no," Launa said. I could imagine she'd be rolling her eyes.

"N-n-n-no," I stuttered, "t-that's ok. You can turn around." I pushed against Jaiden, but he didn't move.

"You sure?" she asked, drawing out the 'u'.

"Y-yes," I stammered. Jaiden leaned down, rubbing his nose against mine.

"No?" I said, "Maybe? I don't know." I felt my head tilting unconsciously.

"Well as long as Launa still has her back turned…" Jaiden trailed off. He pushed his lips against mine. I felt my cheeks explode with a furious blush as his lips moved against mine. I had no idea Jaiden could kiss so well. Where had he learnt this? As far as I knew, he'd never kissed before. He pulled away slightly, his breath warming my face.

"Mew Jaiden," I whispered. I would have been tempted to pull him down for another kiss if it weren't for Launa clearing her throat.

"Can we please save the mushy stuff for your honeymoon?" she asked. Jaiden brought his hand from the back of my head, lightly tracing it over my cheek as he smiled at me.

"Fine," he said, pressing a kiss to my temple before letting me go, "You can turn around now." I blinked, trying to get rid of the haze in my eyes.

"What did Launa say?" I asked. I shook my head, trying to snap out of it as Launa turned around, raising her eyebrows at me.

"So lovebirds," she said, "What were you saying to me about an hour ago?" She crossed her arms.

"Huh? What was I saying?" I asked.

"That you two don't like each other or something like that," she replied.

"Um…I lied?" I said, grinning innocently.

"Glad you admitted it," she said.

"Ha, ha, yeah," I said, laughing nervously under her piercing gaze, "And now what? How long til the reception now?"

"Um…about that," Launa said, looking at her watch, "Only several seconds away?"

"WHAT!" I exclaimed, "Why didn't you tell me! I can't be late to my own wedding reception!"

"Calm down Mina," Jaiden said, chuckling, "We'll go now." Launa grinned at me and opened the door.

"Ah, quit smiling at me like that," I growled, walking through the door, Jaiden following after me.

"Whatever you say," Launa said. I stuck my tongue out at her. What an interesting day. It went from a lazy day at the mansion, to my own wedding. Crazy. I guess that's what happened when Launa decided to match-make.

* * *

**A/N: So did that turn out as you expected? Were you surprised by what happened? Was it funny? Enjoyable? Tell me in a review. Make sure to check out Maycontestdrew's stories. She is a great writer and is very humorous. A huge thank you to Launa! She's amazing. Agreeing to do this with me. Make sure to say thank you and tell her how awesome she is in a review because honestly, you guys wouldn't have had this without her input. She did write half of this and it was her idea to trick Mina into marriage. It was also her idea to put Harley in a dress...So don't forget to mention her in your reviews! And that's all I have to say. Thanks guys :)**


End file.
